dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Headmaster's Tower
The Headmaster's office is an area of Hogwarts Castle where all the headmasters or headmistresses stay during the school year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is located in this tower. The Headmaster's Tower Entrance Like the Hogwarts Houses, the Headmaster's tower requires a Password from anyone who wishes to gain entry to the room. The tower is guarded by a large and ugly stone gargoyle which rarely talks but is capable of doing so. Interior of the Room The headmaster's office itself is a large circular room with many windows, and many portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses. The portrait of the immediate predecessor of the current headmaster or headmistress hangs behind the head's desk. It is suggested that this is the largest of the paintings in the room, which, in turn, implies that the paintings shrink to some degree once they are no longer the portrait of the immediate predecessor of the current headmaster or headmistress. In addition to its duties as the office for the Headmaster, the Headmaster's Tower is the permanent home of the Sorting Hat, which belonged, originally, to Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders. Abilities of the Tower The Headmaster's Office, like so many things in Hogwarts, seems to have a will of its own. In 1996, Dolores Umbridge was unable to gain entry to the office after she was announced the new Headmistress of Hogwarts; Phineas Nigellus Black, one of the previous Headmasters of Hogwarts, explained that this was because the "room is barred to all but the rightful headmaster." Kinsel's Office Headmaster Kinsel has redone the office, and though it looks the same, it is now filled with many odd metallic devices. Most of them can be recognized as some sort of dark magic detector, or other magical artifact. He also has changed the colors to better reflect his Slytherin heritage with silver and dark green hangings, though the office is very open and light due to the huge windows. He also has created a small laboratory in the back, from which he can examine and add to the school's protective wards, which he analyzes and thinks about in his off time. Wards The school has many protective wards which have been layered over the castle for centuries, making it one of the most magically well protected places in Britain, if not the world. Most of the wards on the school are a secret, though a few are well known. Don't assume you instantly know any of the wards on the castle. Kinsel, who is very proficient with wards, often examine's the school's wanrds, adding new ones he creates, or strengthening those that currently exist. Wards also interact with each other, and can change or affect each other, so they must be monitored, which is one of the Headmaster's jobs. Below is a lost of some of the wards on the castle in no particular order: *Ward to protect the physical bodies of those in the castle. They can be hurt, but not extremely. (Added by Godric Gryffindor) *Ward to protect the minds of those inside the castle. (Added by Salazar Slytherin) *Ward to prevent dark creatures, such as Dementors from entering the grounds. (Added by Shane Frozon) *Ward to prevent anyone with Voldemort's Dark Mark from entering the school grounds. (Added By Severus Snape) *Ward to prevent apparition inside the grounds. (Added by Rowena Ravenclaw) *Anti-Muggle charms, so they cannot see the school. (Added by Salazar Slytherin) *Unplottable, so it cannot be marked on a map. (Added by Godric Gryffindor) *Charm to make sure that the kitchens never run out of food or ingredients. (Added by Helga Hufflepuff) *Ward to prevent those in the WHPS getting into the castle. (Still experimental and not-functional yet) (Added by Amadorus Kinsel) *Ward to allow only good aligned magical creatures into the school. (Added by Albus Dumbledore) *Ward to alert the Headmaster to dark curses being used. (Added by Amadorus Kinsel) *Ward to prevent large psychic/magical explosions from occurring. Shunts the energy from where it would happen up into the sky and releases it like lightning. (Added by Amadorus Kinsel) Archives Headmaster's Tower/Archive1 /Henry Murphy/ /Professor Euclide & Teresa/ Roleplay Note: Please post here in your own section, if you don't have the password for the The Headmaster's Office. If you do, head right in. Alrick Connor Mathilda Gillystem Jaywright |name=Bobhasnohead|Jaywright= "Excuse me? Mister Gargoyle? Er.. Do you talk like everything else seems to?"}} Conner Bella Baylan Colin Gillystem Lilly Category:Roleplay Category:Detention Category:Classrooms Category:Hogwarts Category:Towers Category:Headmaster Category:Marauder's Map Locations Category:Offices Category:Professors Category:Mechanical Category:Professor's Quarters